A computing system may be used to facilitate project planning and management, for example, using a software application, e.g., Microsoft(®) Project. For example, some software applications allow a user to plan and/or manage a project by creating a Project Evaluation and Review Technique (PERT) chart, a Gantt chart, event chain diagrams, or the like.
Unfortunately, some project management software applications rely exclusively on insights and inputs provided by a single user, namely, the project manager. Furthermore, some project management software applications are relatively complex to operate and are not user-friendly.